My Savior
by WreckItRalphFan
Summary: Rumple thinks back on everything that he has done wrong and how it was Belle who had saved him from the terrible path that he had chosen. Rumpbelle pairing, OUAT one-shot


**My Savior**

**Mr. Gold/ Rumpelstiltskin POV **

The curse was broken. Everything was chaotic, but everyone remembered who they really were now. Everyone was out searching for their friends and family whom they had known and loved before the curse was enacted. A lump caught in my throat at the thought. I too had found someone, perhaps the only one, who I held dear to my heart. She was taken so cruelly from me before, and years since has been hidden away from me right under my nose here in Storybrook.

My Belle.

My heart skipped a beat at the thought of the lovely young woman. It really is no wonder that her name means 'beauty.' She certainly is a wonder to behold, the most beautiful young woman that I had ever seen.

_My Belle. _

I never thought that I would be able to feel this way about anyone again. Not after my dear wife, Milah, disappeared, or after I sacrificed my life to become the Dark One. Especially not after I had uncovered the truth about Milah's disappearance and, in the blindness of my rage, ripped her heart out with my own hands and crushed it. She was gone right in front of my eyes and in front of that blasted Killian Jones. I had even allowed my son to slip through my grasp.

But here I was, Belle was just down the hall from where I stood now. I couldn't allow her to stay just anywhere, especially after I had uncovered the truth about the conditions that Regina had forced my beautiful Belle to live in all of these years in Storybrook. I hardly thought twice about allowing her to stay in one of the rooms on my house.

I moved away from the window where I had been absentmindedly watching the sunrise. I soon found myself moving subconsciously in the direction of her room. I quietly pushed her door open and looked at her small sleeping form. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful, almost like an angel. Her loose delicate curls were haphazardly splayed across the pillow in a way that only enhanced her natural beauty.

'_Where did I go wrong?' _I thought.

I knew perfectly well where I had gone wrong. Truthfully, there were more things that I had done than I couldn't count nevertheless remember. Really, it had started when I played the role of a coward and ran from that battle. My problems only got worse when I chose to be the Dark One. So many things had done and choices that I had made not only tarnished my reputation forever, but also ruined my life. In the end, it was Belle who brought out the little bit of good I had left in me. That is one reason why I love her so very much. She always sees and brings out the best in everyone, even me. Even the Dark One.

Her rose-colored lips were gracefully parted as she lay sleeping, unaware of my presence. Those beautiful lips, I think back to a time that seems like an eternity past.

She came and sat by me at my spinning wheel. Before I could comprehend what was happening, her sweet lips were pressed gently against my own. I pulled away in shock and partial anger. Yet, I truly wanted nothing more than to melt into her kiss. That sacred intimacy that I had longed for and been deprived of for so long. All that she longed to accomplish was to break me of my curse. I had hoped and dreamed that perhaps she was also exposing her true affection for me, despite the monster that I was. Afterward I had so cruelly sent her away, more from my fear of intimacy than anything else.

I inwardly cursed myself. I hated that I, more specifically the side of me that was the Dark One, was and occasionally still is so controlling, power hungry, and cruel.

I looked to the sleeping body of the petite young woman. How could I ever have been so undeserving of the love that she was so willing to give me?

"My Belle," I whispered to myself.

She was truly my savior. She was able to bring out the good side in me, a side that I myself didn't know I had. She saved me from the eternal damnation that I had willingly allowed myself to succumb to.

My Belle.

Before she had come into my life I had never truly regretted my decision to take the place of the Dark One. I had lost my dear wife, Milah. I had lost my beloved son Baelfire. I had taken countless lives and the livelihoods of so many strangers and acquaintances. But through all of this, I had never truly regretted my decision, even after losing Milah and Baelfire. I was blinded in my search for power. It took a young headstrong girl to show me my down standings and terrible choices.

My Belle.

She was the one person who taught me to love again. With her I felt something, something more than power and greed and selfishness. I felt love.

My Belle.

My Savior.

I took one last look at her beautiful face before closing the door noiselessly. She deserved to sleep for a few moments more. I turned, deciding that it was high time for me to open the pawn shop.

"Sleep well… _my Belle_."

**WreckItRalphFan: I would really like to hear what you all thought! I really love the Rumple/Belle ship, I've always loved Beauty and the Beast, and OUAT put the perfect spin on this timeless tale! I would really like to hear your opinions. This story originally had a different plot and it took a completely different turn, I think that I like it though. **


End file.
